Melancholia trzminorka
by partofforever
Summary: Okoliczności zmuszają Harry'ego do nagłej wizyty w szpitalu św. Munga, gdzie spotyka przyjaciela z dawnych lat i otrzymuje niecodzienne zlecenie - dostarczyć butelkę syropu do pokoju numer siedemset trzy. Post Hogwarts, not epilogue compliant.


**Melancholia trzminorka**

 **Rozdział I**

\- Jak mogę być spóźniony na coś, o czym jeszcze pięć minut temu nie miałem pojęcia? - Harry rzucił nerwowo w kierunku Hermiony, która stała przy drzwiach z wyraźnie zniecierpliwioną miną.

\- Jasne, nikt nie mógł się spodziewać, że to się w końcu stanie - odparła i jęknęła nagle, jakby coś ją zabolało. Trzymała się kurczowo niebieskiego stojaka na parasole.

\- Już idę! - Chwytając w biegu klucze, Harry pomógł przyjaciółce zejść po schodach. Ledwie trzymała się na nogach i Harry mógł jedynie przeklinać w duchu Rona i Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów za nagłą delegację do Nowego Meksyku. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego Ron nie mógł poczekać, aż jego żona urodzi? Oczywiście nikt nie mógł odpowiedzieć na te naglące pytania i Harry'emu pozostawało tylko zawieźć Hermionę do szpitala – trasa, krótka i przyjemna, kiedy wybierał się w odwiedziny do najmłodszych pacjentów Św. Munga, tym razem wydawała się nie mieć końca.

Tuż za ukrytym za obskurną sklepową wystawą przejściem powitał ich Justin Finch-Fletchley, poinformowany zawczasu o rozwoju wypadków przez Hermionę. Harry z ulgą zauważył, że Justin nie był już przestraszonym Puchonem, którego pamiętał ze spotkania Klubu Pojedynków w drugiej klasie. Hermiona wielokrotnie chwaliła jego umiejętności i z pewnym podziwem rozprawiała o ciekawych połączeniach magicznej i mugolskiej wiedzy, jakie stosował – ku przerażeniu i niezadowoleniu części personelu – na nowo otwartym oddziale uzdrowicielstwa rodzinnego na szóstym piętrze. Harry dobrze znał tę część szpitala; na lewo od schodów znajdowała się jasna przychodnia dla przyszłych i obecnych rodziców, na prawo odchodził korytarz upstrzony koślawymi rysunkami przedstawiającymi mecze Qudditcha i magiczne rośliny, a ich autorzy mieszkali w kolorowych pokojach tuż za rogiem. Dziecięcy Oddział Niedomagań Nowych i Trudnych, głosiła złocona tabliczka nad drzwiami, choć większość nieco nieadekwatnie nazywała go „domkiem", od czasu gdy jeden z podopiecznych dorysował do pierwszego „N" dodatkową kreskę, zdradzając dziwną niezdolność czarodziejów do nazywania rzeczy po imieniu. Dla Harry'ego „domek" nie różnił się niczym od mugolskich hospicjów. Odsyłano tu dzieci, na których choroby nie znaleziono lekarstwa na żadnym z pozostałych oddziałów; nie działały na nie eliksiry, zaklęcia, ani nawet eksperymentalne terapie entuzjastów takich jak Justin, a jednak nikt nie mówił tu o śmierci. Dopiero po kilku wizytach na szóstym piętrze przypomniał sobie, że i przed nim długo ukrywano wyrok. Nie był pewien, czy jako dziecko wolałby wiedzieć o nieuchronnym końcu. Prawdopodobnie Dumbledore i Snape mieli rację, ukrywając przed nim prawdę o ostatnim horkruksie i czekającym go losie, pozwalając mu przez te siedemnaście lat żyć prawie normalnie. Kiedy nie myślał o wielkrotnych próbach odebrania mu życia w ten czy inny sposób - nadal był pod pewnym wrażeniem wysiłku, jaki w sterowanie Turniejem Trójmagicznym włożył Barty Crouch Jr. - mógł uznać, że jego dzieciństwo nie należało do najgorszych.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o życiu, które miała przed sobą najmłodsza latorośl rodu Weasleyów. Gdy już Hermiona była w dobrych – a z pewnością dużo lepszych niż jego – rękach, postanowił spróbować się uspokoić. Może powinien napić się wody? Oczekiwanie narodzin pierwszego dziecka jego najlepszych przyjaciół było dziwnie surrealistycznym przeżyciem. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co ich spotkało, czas nieubłaganie biegł naprzód, nie przejmując się okolicznościami. Obraz uśmiechniętego Syriusza pojawił się gdzieś na skraju jego pamięci; czy on też stał na szpitalnym korytarzu, nie mogąc doczekać się chrześniaka?

Przypomniał sobie, że kawiarnia jest na piątym piętrze. Bardziej niż wody potrzebował filiżanki gorącej kawy, żeby zebrać myśli. Może udałoby mu się kupić w pobliżu jakiś bukiet? Chyba mógłby wręczyć Hermionie kwiaty, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego może potrzebować kobieta po porodzie... Niewiele zresztą wiedział o kobietach jako takich, na co wyraźnie wskazywała seria nieudanych związków. Liczba kobiet, z którymi zdarzało mu się spotykać być może byłaby dla niektórych imponująca, ale świadomość, że większość z nich go rzuciła - a nie odwrotnie - stawiała sprawę w nowym świetle. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił już nawiązywać wartościowych więzi. Chociaż czuł silną potrzebę bliskości, nie umiał zamienić jej w rzeczywiste działanie; właściwie nigdy się tego nie nauczył. W przeszłości udawało mu się czasami wybuchnąć gniewem, ale od czasu zakończenia wojny zdarzyło mu się to tylko jeden raz: jakiś nieudolny dziennikarz pokroju Rity Skeeter zasugerował z Proroku Codziennym, że Remus Lupin w czasie bitwy o Hogwart walczył ramię w ramię z Fenrirem Greybackiem. Z bezsilnej wściekłości miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć, ale ponieważ pod ręką miał jedynie cztery ściany, skończyło się na krwawiącej ręce, kiedy udało mu się trafić pięścią w lustro. Podejrzewał, że nie takich uczuć oczekiwały potencjalne życiowe partnerki.

\- Harry? - Znajomy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Z drugiego końca korytarza szedł ku niemu sprężystym krokiem Neville Longbottom. Zupełnie nie przypominał chłopca, który postanowił przeszkodzić Harry'emu w powstrzymaniu Snape'a przed kradzieżą kamienia filozoficznego wiele lat wcześniej; spośród wszystkich weteranów ostatniej wojny to właśnie Neville wydawał się najlepiej przystosowany do nowych czasów. - Co cię sprowadza? Kolejna akcja charytatywna?

\- Nie tym razem - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, nadal mając przed oczyma obraz z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. - Przywiozłem Hermionę.

\- Hermionę? - Przez chwilę Neville wydawał się zdezorientowany, jakby obawiał się, że stało się coś złego, ale wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, kiedy zrozumiał, co się dzieje: - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona... Na Merlina, dlaczego dzisiaj? Poinformowałeś Rona?

\- Oczywiście... O nie! - Harry zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Nikt nie skontaktował się z Ronem. Weasley nadal pracował, nieświadomy tego, co dzieje się w Londynie. - To wszystko stało się tak szybko – Harry rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności, próbując się jakoś usprawiedliwić.

\- Przecież nikt nie ma ci tego za złe. - Neville poklepał go lekko po ramieniu. Gest ten wydał się Harry'emu dziwny; w Armii Dumbledore'a to on zajmował się pocieszaniem i dodawaniem otuchy. - I tak miałem skoczyć do biura uzdrowicieli, ich kominek powinien być sprawny. Nowy Meksyk, prawda?

Harry przytaknął. Jak mógł zapomnieć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, bądź co bądź ojcu dziecka Hermiony?

\- Jeśli uda mi się go złapać, będzie tu w ciągu kilku minut. - Neville znów się uśmiechnął, po czym wyciągnął coś w kierunku Harry'ego. Dopiero teraz zauważył pokaźnych rozmiarów butlę z ciemnego szkła. - Ja znajdę Rona, w ty dostarczysz to do pokoju siedemset trzy, dobrze? Ciągle brakuje tam syropu trzminorkowego, nie mam pojęcia, co oni z tym robią... - I nim Harry zdołał zaprotestować choć jednym słowem, Neville zniknął za zakrętem, a on stał sam na środku korytarza z butelką pełną złocistego eliksiru.

Nigdy nie miał okazji zawędrować aż na siódme piętro – dzieci, które odwiedzał w wolnym czasie, mieszkały na szóstym. Wydawało mu się, że coś jest tu nie tak – korytarze były puste i podejrzanie ciche, jakby wszyscy pacjenci byli albo zbyt chory, by wyjść z łóżek lub zbyt niebezpieczni, by im na to pozwolić. Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się ten drugi pomysł – od lat nie myślał ani o czarnej magii, ani o jej miłośnikach. Po porzuceniu kariery aurora wiódł tak spokojne życie, że nie musiał zaprzątać się myśleniem o przeszłości. Nie chciał tego robić; przeszłość przypominała mu ciemny i ponury pokój, niezwykle podobny do komórki pod schodami. Nie miał ochoty tam wracać.

Pokój numer siedemset trzy znajdował się na odległym końcu słabo oświetlonego korytarza; na swój sposób przypominał Harry'emu Hogwart, choć nie był ani szczególnie ładny, ani przytulny. Miejscami wyblakła farba odchodziła od ścian, zupełnie jakby ktoś pozostawił tę część szpitala powolnemu rozkładowi. Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, nienaturalnie głośnym w śmiertelnej ciszy. Gdyby był młodszy, być może poczułby przyjemny dreszcz emocji zapowiadający kolejną przygodę, ale i to uczucie należało już do przeszłości. Jego życie było takie, jak kiedyś pragnął - ciche, spokojne, zwyczajne. I trochę nudne.

Obszerny pokój początkowo wydawał się niezamieszkany; nie było ani śladu uzdrowiciela, a rząd stojących pod oknem łóżek wyglądał na pusty. Wpadające przez krystalicznie szyby promienie zachodzącego słońca tylko pogłębiały wrażenie niezmąconego spokoju.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się na głos Harry, zaskoczony nutą zwątpienia we własnym głosem. Czyżby się bał, choć nie miał czego? - Jest tu ktoś?

Cisza. Tylko jego kroki odbijały się echem w wieczornym powietrzu.

\- Przy-przyniosłem syrop - oznajmił, przeklinając się w duchu za zająknięcie. Co się z nim działo? Wybraniec bał się pustej szpitalnej sali?

Próbował przekonać swoją głowę do zachowania spokoju, a mimo to coś w tym pokoju sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego.

Nie był sam.

Jedno z łóżek, to najbardziej oddalone od drzwi, było zajęte przez śpiącą postać, której wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Kiedy podszedł bliżej - kierując się raczej ciekawością niż rozumem – ledwie powstrzymał krzyk przerażenia. Gdyby nie bał się obudzić śpiącego, krzyczałby najgłośniej jak tylko pozwoliłyby mu na to płuca, choć jednocześnie miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, zniknąć - nie tylko ze szpitala, ale z Anglii, Europy, a nawet z Ziemi, jeśli tylko istniałaby taka możliwość.

Powinien był się domyślić. Jeśli Harry Potter mógł dziesięć lat temu wrócić z tego tajemniczego, skąpanego we mgle miejsca, dlaczego __on__ miałby być gorszy? Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób na ucieczkę z otchłani. Może gdyby tam pozostał, gdyby postanowił „złapać pociąg", to nic takiego by się nie stało? Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i jego głowa eksploduje od nadmiaru chaotycznych myśli.

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytał ktoś, przerywając nienaturalną ciszę, a Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać nerwowego podskoku.

\- Przyniosłem syrop - powtórzył, niechętnie odwracając się od pogrążonej w głębokim śnie postaci. Tym razem jego głos brzmiał jeszcze słabiej. Nogi trzęsły mu się bardziej niż przed spotkaniem oko w oko z rogogonem węgierskim i nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby prowadzić normalną rozmowę.

\- To od Neville'a, prawda? - uzdrowiciel zapytał wesoło i wziął butelkę od Harry'ego. - Założę się, że jest wściekły, że zużyliśmy cały zapas, ale nasz pacjent nie reaguje na nic innego...

\- Wasz... pacjent? - Harry miał wrażenie, że jego głos brzmi nienaturalnie, jakby słyszał go zza grubej szyby. - Co mu właściwie dolega? Jeśli- jeśli mogę zapytać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę uzdrowiciel przyglądał mu się badawczo, zapewne próbując ocenić jego intencje, ale w końcu się poddał:

\- Wydaje się nam, że cierpi na rzadkie zaburzenie osobowości. To na swój sposób zabawne, że akurat __ty__ pojawiłeś się w naszych skromnych progach - czarodziej rzucił Harry'emu kolejne uważne spojrzenie. - Widzisz... On jest przekonany, że jest Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie był pewien, czy mu się udało. Oczywiście, że śpiący człowiek wierzył, że jest Lordem Voldemortem - rzeczywiście nim był. Mógł wyglądać jak uczeń, którego pamiętał z przeklętego dziennika i Komnaty Tajemnic, ale nie było mowy o pomyłce - Voldemort leżał w tym szpitalnym łóżku Merlin wie jak długo i nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak okrutnie los bawi się znów kosztem ich wszystkich.

\- Wypróbowaliśmy na nim każde zaklęcie i eliksir, wszystkie magiczne zioła, ale nic nie pomaga. - Mężczyzna wskazał gestem butelkę z ciemnego szkła, stojącą na najbliższym stoliku nocnym. - Możemy tylko zmniejszyć jego cierpienie przez sedację, dlatego podajemy mu Melancholię i przez większość czasu śpi, już od lat.

\- Od lat? - Harry nie potrafił ukryć przerażenia. Jak długo Voldemort leżał tu spokojnie, być może stopniowo odzyskując siły?

\- Trafił do nas tuż po bitwie o Hogwart... Na początku byliśmy przekonani, że to jakaś powojenna trauma. - Uzdrowiciel przyglądał się pacjentowi z niezrozumiałą dla Harry'ego troską. - Miesiące mijały, a on nie czuł się lepiej... Inni pacjenci z oddziału na dole zaczęli się skarżyć, więc przenieśliśmy go tutaj, gdzie nikt nie słyszy tego mamrotania.

Harry miał nadzieję, że nie dowie się, czego dokładnie dotyczy mamrotanie tajemniczego pacjenta, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że tego dnia szczęście mu nie dopisuje:

\- Gdyby nie to, że mieliśmy już w szpitalu podobne przypadki, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że naprawdę jest tym, za kogo się podaje... Ma obsesję na twoim punkcie - zakończył uzdrowiciel nieco rozbawionym tonem, zupełnie jakby chciał rzucić Harry'emu wyzwanie.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy Harry gorączkowo próbował znaleźć pretekst do ucieczki, usłyszał to, czego tak się obawiał. Jego własne imię, wypowiedziane zwodniczo miękkim tonem, zawisło w wieczornym powietrzu.

\- Zaraz się obudzi - orzekł uzdrowiciel, mijając Harry'ego i ponownie biorąc w dłonie ciemną butelkę. - Dzięki za syrop.

\- Moment! - powiedział nerwowo, chwytając mężczyznę za rękaw szpitalnej szaty. - Może mógłbym z nim... porozmawiać? Może udałoby mi się...

\- ... go uzdrowić? - dokończył uzdrowiciel, po raz kolejny wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Możesz spróbować, ale nadzieja właściwie już nas opuściła. Nie mamy dla niego lekarstwa, a poza tym nie wygląda na to, żeby miał jakąś rodzinę... Oczywiście żaden z nas nie jest Wybrańcem - uśmiechnął się przewrotnie, idąc w stronę drzwi. - Nie powinien być niebezpieczny... Jeśli działoby się coś niepokojącego, będę w gabinecie.

Harry pokiwał głową z aprobatą i usiadł przy łóżku. Czy mógł się pomylić? Nie, nie miał wątpliwości - leżący przed nim człowiek był łudząco podobny do Toma Riddle'a, którego pamiętam z dziennika i wspomnień zebranych przez Dumbledore'a. Wydawał się nieco starszy, zupełnie jakby mógł być jego rówieśnikiem. Zresztą nawet gdyby miał go zwieść wygląd, głos poznałby wszędzie.

\- Harry - znów usłyszał swoje imię, tym razem nieco wyraźniej. Coś kazało mu zostać w tym pokoju; tajemnica człowieka, który raz jeszcze wyrwał się ze szponów śmierci.

\- Jestem - odpowiedział, starając się zachować spokój. Choć początkowo wydawało się to niemożliwe, strach zniknął. Na myśl o własnym przerażeniu sprzed kilku minut było mu wręcz głupio; nie tak powinien zachowywać się Gryfon. Miał wrażenie, że w wieku jedenastu lat był o wiele odważniejszy niż obecnie.

Przez jakiś czas w szpitalnej sali na siódmym piętrze znów panowała cisza. Oczy śpiącego były nadal zamknięte, ale z pewnością odzyskiwał zmysły; nawet jego chorobliwie blada skóra wydawała się mniej woskowa.

\- Harry - wezwał go ponownie głos.

\- Jestem - powtórzył, zastanawiając się, co może się stać. Jego różdżka czekała w kieszeni, wystarczająco blisko, by jej użyć, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

\- Czy to... dzieje się naprawdę? - zapytał z wahaniem pacjent. - Śniłem... Przeżyłem tę scenę tak wiele razy. Ale... kiedy w końcu dzieje się naprawdę, brakuje mi słów.

Harry też brakowało słów. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji - dlaczego miałby to robić? Ten człowiek był częścią jego przeszłości, innego świata, świata pełnego popiołów i podstępnie skradzionych chwil szczęścia. Nie było słów, które opisałyby, co czuł wtedy lub teraz.

\- Myślę, że... powinienem zacząć od stwierdzenia, że obsesja doprowadzenia do twojej bolesnej śmierci nie należała do moich najlepszych pomysłów - oznajmił Voldemort - Tom Riddle? - i Harry dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na jego przewrotnie anielskiej twarzy. Coś skręciło się w nim boleśnie. Dlaczego kpił z niego nawet po śmierci? - Gdybym wiedział wtedy, że jesteś horkruksem, nie próbowałbym cie zabić.

\- Bo byłem horkruksem? - Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czym sobie zasłużył na ten chory żart?

\- Bo byłbyś mi, a przynajmniej tej części mnie, drogi.

\- Tom Riddle? - Harry spojrzał na pozornie śpiącą postać ze zdziwieniem. - Myślałam, że zniknął wiele lat temu.

\- On - i ja - mieliśmy aż nadto czasu. Jak zapewne możesz się domyślić, otchłań nie jest najprzyjemniejszym miejscem do spędzenia wieczności, ale zapewnia odpowiednie warunki do rozmyślań. Po rozważeniu niezliczoną ilość razy tego, co poszło nie tak, część mnie - ta część, którą nazywano kiedyś Tomem Riddle'em - postanowiła spróbować drogi pokuty, oczywiście przez ciebie.

\- A jednak usłyszałeś moją propozycję - powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc intensywnie na własne buty. Ta rozmowa była dużo dziwniejsza, niż mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. - Nie miałem pewności, czy wyraziłem się wtedy wystarczająco jasno.

\- __Tom__ usłyszał. Z nas wszystkich to on miał zawsze najwięcej wątpliwości i najmniej instynktu samozachowawczego. - Tym razem Harry był pewien, że pacjent się uśmiechnął i miał wrażenie, że widzi go po raz pierwszy. - Otchłań jest gorsza niż wszystko, co nas wcześniej spotkało, zapewne gorsza niż samo piekło. - Śpiący mężczyzna wyraźnie drgnął na wspomnienie pogrążonego we mgle świata. - Ale w końcu udało się nam wrócić.

\- Jak? - Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. - To nie tak miało się skończyć, miałeś... __zniknąć__.

 _ _Ile jeszcze razy mam cię zabić, żebyś w końcu odszedł?__ , chciał zapytać, ale powstrzymał się. Był w szpitalu pełnym ludzi i nie miał pojęcia, do czego zdolny byłby powracający z zaświatów Czarny Pan. Musiał być ostrożny.

\- Jak? Czy to nie oczywiste? To ty nas tu sprowadziłeś - odpowiedział mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby stwierdzał coś oczywistego. - A właściwie sprowadziłeś Toma. Odkupienie win, przebaczenie, miłość, wszystkie te głupie rzeczy, o których Dumbledore tak bardzo lubił mówić, chociaż ty sam chyba z nich zrezygnowałeś. Zabawne, jak bardzo stałeś się do mnie podobny przez te kilka lat.

 _ _W niczym cie nie przypominam__ , chciał zaprzeczyć Harry, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle. I tym razem w drwinie było tak wiele prawdy. Co robił przez te wszystkie lata? Łatwo zrezygnował z pracy, narzeczonej, przyszłości. Zagubił się. Został zupełnie sam. Ostatni bastion na polu dawno zakończonej bitwy. Bezużyteczny symbol.

Czasami myślał wręcz, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu zniknął. Jeśli nie było Voldemorta, nikt nie potrzebował Harry'ego Pottera. Gdyby mógł zmienić przepowiednię, wybrałby bardziej adekwatne zakończenie: __żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi zginie.__

Chociaż usilnie starał się nie myśleć o Voldemorcie, nie mógł bez końca uciekać przed przeszłością; w czasie bezsennych godzin tuż przed świtem, kiedy cały świat odpoczywał, włóczył się bez celu po Londynie, próbując odkryć, co poszło nie tak. Odpowiedź pozostawała ukryta, kryjąc się przed nim w szarych cieniach.

\- Ty... nie jesteś Tomem, prawda? - zapytał w końcu Harry, wciąż próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

\- Tom nadal śpi - odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. - Cierpiał najbardziej i nie obudzi go żadne lekarstwo.

\- Nawet Melancholia? - spytał Harry, patrząc z nadzieją na butelkę.

\- Nie, nawet Melancholia.

\- Ale będę w stanie sprowadzić go z powrotem?

\- Możesz spróbować.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Nie miałam zamiaru tłumaczyć tego opowiadania na język polski, ale jakoś tak nie mogę się zabrać za nic innego – na początku sierpnia mój laptop postanowił umrzeć i straciłam większość plików, w tym prawie ukończonego „Chłopca" i całą masę opowiadań na różnych etapach rozwoju... _

_Całkiem zabawnie się składa, że akurat za „Melancholię" zabrałam się w pierwszej kolejności - moja współlokatorka dosłownie na dniach będzie wybierać się na porodówkę – być może i mi uda się spotkać przy tej okazji jakiegoś zaczarowanego pacjenta. :)_

 _Miałam mały problem z tytułem – w wersji angielskiej pisałam o „Glumbumble's treackle", gdzie „treackle" oznacza nieskrystalizowany syrop, a nazwa trzminorka w brzmieniu bardzo przypomina nazwisko pewnego miłośnika cytrynowych dropsów. Nie da się tego przetłumaczyć dosłownie, dlatego zdecydowałam się na „Melancholię trzminorka": Melancholia to też nazwa produkowanego z trzminorkowego syropu eliksiru._


End file.
